


Никто не удивляется

by EtoMaj, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это очень знакомый мир. Но что-то в нем капитально не так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не удивляется

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с EtoMaj

Фиолетовая глина задумчиво чавкает, смыкаясь вокруг босых ступней, чтобы через секунду нехотя отпустить. Две пары уставных сапог остались в трясине три мили назад. Скатертью дорога, они ничуть не спасали. Теперь главное – быстрее отрывать ноги от хищной земли, если сырое, в горячей трещиноватой корке тело солончака можно назвать землёй.  
\- Ступайте на белые пятна, капитан, их альбедо близко к единице.  
\- Чудная лабораторная по физике, коммандер. Сделай всё правильно или изжарься.  
Чёрные прогалины обжигают, серые извилистые полосы между ними – что раскалённый асфальт, и только по белёсым от соли островкам можно идти, не кривясь от боли. Жаль, попадаются они всё реже.  
Слева тянутся непроходимые заросли ветвистых, словно кораллы, кустов с сочными голыми стеблями, зелёными у основания и красными на верхушках. Манят отломить веточку, сунуть её в рот – и насилу отплеваться.  
\- Сок солёный. Спок, что показывал твой трикодер, когда он ещё показывал?  
\- Сто восемь градусов Фаренгейта, тридцать четыре – Реомюра или…  
\- Корень из пятнадцати – Кхас, знаю. Боунс обмолвился, что человек в таком пекле протянет часов шесть.  
\- Доктор склонен преувеличивать опасность. Мы в пути семьдесят девять минут, Джим. Если мои расчёты были верны, до ближайшего оазиса доберёмся за два часа.  
\- Так у нас уйма времени! Осмотрим все здешние красоты.  
Справа и до самого горизонта разлеглись, сверкая в лучах зеленоватой звезды, ожерелья мелких перламутровых луж. По поверхности голубой и нежно-розовой воды плавают коврики крупных кристаллов. Соблазн сойти с тропинки, омыть ноющие подошвы и пылающее лицо чудовищный. Язык во рту шевелится с трудом, как снулая рыба, и отчаянно хочется пить.  
\- Я доберусь до того, кто дал Скотти эти координаты, и заставлю повторить наш увлекательный маршрут. Босиком.  
\- Должен напомнить, что убийство разумных существ…  
\- Брось, они первые начали. Связь с кораблём?  
\- По-прежнему отсутствует, капитан.  
\- Разумеется, ты же проверяешь каждые сто шагов. Погоди, разве я уже спрашивал? Сколько раз?  
\- Семь или восемь, я сбился со счёта.  
\- Тебе тоже хреново, дружище? Извини. Я думал, ты в этой пустыне чувствуешь себя...  
\- Как дома. Это отчасти верно, вулканцы хорошо приспособлены к сухому и жаркому воздуху. Однако осмотический баланс оставляет желать лучшего, мне тоже грозит обезвоживание.  
\- Ясно, в твоей крови другие соли.  
Вскоре становится уже не до шуток. В ушах начинает противно гудеть, над горизонтом вьётся марево дрожащего воздуха, обещая вечный отдых. Оторвать от земли правую конечность, потащить вперёд, поставить. Оттолкнуться, оторвать левую. Остатки воли легли за спиной цепочкой следов, на которых уже выступили искрящиеся частички. Свалиться бы в обморок, но голос друга не даёт. На белое, Джим. Ступай на белое.

Фантазии с обратной стороны  
Растут из ниоткуда в мои сны,  
Прямо из тьмы  
Лезут на свет,  
Вкруг сердца стены тюрьмы  
С землёй сравняю, их нет -  
Фантазии с обратной стороны...

Пронзительные гитарные запилы и мощный драм продрались даже сквозь липкое лиловое марево. Впрочем, сегодня просыпаться было даже жаль. Если бы кто-то сказал Джиму Кирку года два назад, что ему будет жаль проcыпаться от снов, он ответил бы прямым в челюсть. С тех пор минуло немало времени, бессонных ночей и до жути реалистичных кошмаров. Сегодня он, по крайней мере, не кричал.  
Джим привычно запустил прыгучим будильником в стену и потянулся к флакону на тумбочке. На донышке печально перекатывались две последние пилюли. Сколько он проглотил вчера, припомнить не удалось. Судя по валявшейся рядом с кроватью бутылке из-под бурбона – не стоило и пытаться.  
Джим встал, поежился от сквозняка, пробежавшего по босым ступням, и пошлепал навстречу сияющему будущему. По крайней мере, к этому призывал налепленный на дверь спальни постер с андорианкой в форме лейтенанта звездного флота. Девица провисела перед глазами так долго, что не вызывала никакого интереса, и Джим лениво подумал, что надо бы ее заменить чем-то более актуальным. Ну хоть графиками из Пайковской диссертации. Правда, если Боунз увидит, скабрезностей не оберешься.  
На коммуникаторе мигало сообщение из редакции: шеф зачем-то вызывал его в офис. Выторговав у вечно барахлящего репликатора кофе и яблоко, Кирк завалился с паддом на диван. На работу он снова опоздает, потому что лаборатория Леонарда открывается часом позже. Это важнее. А пока можно полистать архивные документы о кризисе на дальних рубежах Федерации. Все-таки хорошо иметь в крестных капитана звездолёта. Такие возможности доступа к секретным сведениям!

\- Ты опять за транками? - Леонард МакКой приземлился на скамейку рядом с Джимом и достал из кармана лабораторного халата пачку сигарет.  
\- Ну Боунз, ты ведь сам говорил, что препарат безопасный!  
\- Я это говорил полгода назад, когда ты пережидал очередной скандал с очередной бабой у меня на диване и будил меня своими воплями в два часа ночи. А теперь, когда твой папочка заставил тебя съехать, опасаясь, видимо, за твою честь, хотя было бы за что опасаться - это уже не моя проблема!  
\- А кто бы не орал, увидев такое...  
\- Да знаю я, слышал уже, что "в небе горят корабли", - Боунз выдохнул вишнёвый дым и посмотрел на непутевого друга. - Но Джим, Вулкан на месте, можешь слетать туда в отпуск, а заварушка с маньяками-ромуланцами разрешилась двадцать пять лет назад, тебе ли не знать. Ты говорил мне, что транки не помогают, картинки и голоса никуда не деваются, – судя по выражению лица, МакКою хотелось ухватить друга за плечи и как следует потрясти. – Все это очень сильно напоминает клиническую картину функционального галлюцинаторного психоза. Расстройство редкое, но ты у нас вообще большой оригинал.  
\- Подумаешь!  
\- Мелкий, я тебя прошу, пройди обследование еще раз, от десятка тестов тебя не убудет. Мне надоело смотреть, как ты себя гробишь. Поговори, наконец, с хорошим менталистом!  
\- Да не хочу я, чтобы кто-то копался у меня в мозгах! – Кирк подскочил со скамейки и теперь смотрел на друга сверху вниз. – Пока я не причиняю никому вреда и нормально существую в обществе, моя голова - моя крепость! Шаткая, валкая, но какая есть. Ты дашь мне таблетки или нет?  
Леонард встал и скрестил руки на груди, зеркалом повторяя позу рассерженного друга.  
\- Не дам!  
\- Ну и к черту, переживу!  
Джим развернулся на каблуках и ушел по аллее, пиная ногами сосновые шишки. МакКой покачал головой, выкинул окурок в ближайшую урну и удалился в лабораторию. Он знал, что не сегодня - завтра Кирк явится снова. Не за лекарствами, так с приглашением выпить. 

\- Что, наш Джимми-бой опять проспал?  
\- Иди ты, Гэри, тебе б так не высыпаться, - мрачно рыкнул Джим, падая в свое кресло и выгребая планшет из-под груды распечаток.  
Рабочий день начался так же скверно, как и день фактический. На почту, профилированную под странные заметки, приходил один махровый спам, поиск в сети не дал ничего заслуживающего внимания, ехидный отутюженный сосед казался ещё гаже, чем обычно, а в репликаторе закончился яблочный ароматизатор. Поэтому когда селектор над столом голосом секретарши затребовал Джима к редактору, тот едва не запустил в стену чашкой с кофе. Без яблока и корицы все равно было не жалко.  
\- Джим! - мистер Бейлис поморщился, обозревая хипстерский прикид своего репортёра. - Ты не породил ни одной приличной статьи за месяц, мальчик мой. Хватит ловить гоблинов и йети, встряхнись и займись уже нормальными темами. Изволь одеться прилично и явиться к семнадцати ноль-ноль в здание суда Джеймса Браунинга. Будешь освещать дело "Народ против Харктура Фэнтона Мадда”.  
\- Есть, сэр, - Джим приложил ладонь ребром к пустой голове.  
\- Не паясничай.  
Переодевшись в деловой костюм, который был заначен в шкафчике, Джим уныло поплелся выполнять редакционное задание. Подпирая плечом дверь вагона монорельса, он заставил себя открыть папку с материалами. Скука прошла на двадцать третьей строке. В списке детективов, участвовавших в расследовании аферы с «пилюлями любви», стояло имя Спока. Этот остроухий был загадочен даже по меркам Джима Кирка, повернутого на загадках и таинственных личностях. Каким ветром вулканца занесло на Землю? Что заставило представителя расы кабинетных ученых выбрать беспокойную работу частного сыщика? О его личной жизни не было известно ровным счётом ничего, никто не знал даже, есть ли у него напарник. Спок являлся на место происшествия с черным котом на поводке, смотрел, слушал и почти всё время молчал. А потом присылал клиенту или в полицию пространнейший, но безжалостно логичный доклад о том, кто, кого, как и зачем. Так понял Джим из пары - тройки полицейских отчетов, копии которых ему сделала миленькая старшина с такими голубыми глазами, как бишь ее звали? Впрочем, не важно. Среди журналистов об этом странном парне ходило множество слухов, а лично с ним сталкиваться Джиму не приходилось. Но очень хотелось.  
Репортер закинул папку с заданием в сумку, проверил заряд диктофона и - небывалое дело - поправил пятерней взъерошенную шевелюру. Ослепительно улыбнулся своему отражению в окне и вышел из вагона. Жизнь наконец-то становилась интересной.

\- Аргументы обвинения были подобраны из рук вон плохо.  
Джим обернулся на голос и увидел молодого высокого вулканца. Вопреки обычной аскетичности своих сородичей, этот индивид был наряжен в узкие коралловые джинсы, потертый на локтях синий пиджак и закутан в шарф по самые кончики острых ушей. На руках самовольный критик держал огромного черного кота.  
Упускать такую возможность было бы грехом по чьим угодно меркам. Джим незаметно опустил руку в карман и включил диктофон.  
\- Гарри Мадд и раньше успешно уходил от ответственности, - он пока не определился, что нужно вкладывать в голос, сочувствие или злорадство. Подстроиться под собеседников обычно удавалось с пары фраз.  
\- Прежде его делишками не занимался я, - ответил Спок, продолжая наблюдать поверх голов за тем, как сияющий пузатый Гарри пожимает руки своим адвокатам. Всем четверым. Даже книдопусу на радостях тентакли потискал, не глядя на стрекательные клетки. – Мистер Мадд радуется несколько преждевременно.  
\- Судебное заседание окончено, - Джим покачал головой с наигранным сомнением. - Разве только вы продолжите расследование в частном порядке.  
Спок повернулся и наконец-то соизволил посмотреть на собеседника. Глаза у них - что у кота, что у вулканца - были холодными и бездонными. Джим слегка поежился.  
\- Не думаю, что это ваше дело, молодой человек, – франтоватый сыщик смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Я по-прежнему никому не даю интервью, и быстро спрятанный бейджик вас не оправдывает, мистер Кирк из “Мгновенных новостей”. Будьте любезны стереть запись.  
Удовлетворившись видом морально раздавленного репортера, Спок пересадил кота на плечо и направился к выходу из зала. До Джима донеслось презрительное фырканье. Выждав на всякий случай три минуты, Кирк стер с лица покаянную мину и поспешил следом - сначала в вестибюль, потом на улицу. Он, разумеется, не собирался стирать бесценный материал. И уж тем более не собирался упускать возможность проследить за загадочным сыщиком. Куда Спок сейчас пойдёт - домой? Или в любимый бар, вулканцы тоже люди! При мысли о том, сколько любопытного можно узнать от глазастых соседей и общительных барменов, у Джима зачесались руки.  
Вскоре он заметил, что тощая фигура в синем пиджаке интересует не только его. Компания из пятерых невнятных личностей прочно села вулканцу на хвост. Они ни на секунду не теряли его из виду, то ускоряли шаг, то задерживались возле афиш, перебрасываясь неубедительными репликами о планах на вечер. Слишком громко, слишком показательно. Джим подобрался, чувствуя опасность. Не зная наверняка, кому на этот раз перешёл дорогу Спок, поведение гоп-компании не предскажешь. Если только...  
Детектив, как будто напрашиваясь, свернул в парк. В этот поздний час аллеи были безлюдны, и Кирк досадливо прикусил губу. Звать на помощь было не в его привычках, но их, чёрт возьми, пятеро! Это много - если, конечно, Спок не носит в кармане станнер. Немного успокаивало, что серьёзного оружия у легко одетых мужчин было не заметно, а от кулаков, кастетов или там ножей вдвоём можно отбиться. Откуда взялось “вдвоём”, Джим даже не задумывался. Просто это было логично.  
А Спок все убредал вглубь парка. Джим следовал за ними, стараясь не шуршать травой и прячась за деревьями.  
\- Господа, вам что-то от меня нужно? – детектив остановился так внезапно, что потенциальные нападавшие стушевались и сбились в неловкую кучу.  
\- Гарри Мадд просил передать, чтобы ты не лез не в свое дело! – наконец определился один из них.  
Джим выдохнул. Мадд - отпетый авантюрист, но на убийство не решится никогда, не того полета птица. А вот припугнуть может, вполне в его стиле.  
Спок, между тем, мягко улыбнулся и спустил кота на землю. Понятливая зверюга шустро шмыгнула на ближайшее дерево и затаилась в ветвях.  
\- Я не намерен прислушиваться к просьбам мистера Мадда. Если, конечно, он не явится с чистосердечным признанием.  
\- Угу, мы так и передадим!  
Станнера у Спока не оказалось, а вот кастеты у нападавших были. Это Джим успел разглядеть, пока бежал долгие двадцать метров. Потом главное было уворачиваться и раздавать удары в правильные места. Правда, у одного из молодчиков, сильно смахивавшего на клингона, оказалась в рукаве телескопическая труба, и от нее так легко отмахаться не удалось. Подраться Джим любил и до этого вечера считал, что умеет. Он верил, что выступает достойно, пока не заметил округлившиеся глаза противника. Машинально обернулся и увидел, как Спок бережно укладывает на землю бессознательное тело - рядом с тремя такими же. Вулканец таки действительно нарывался. В следующую минуту мир раскололся. Джим успел подумать, что обрачиваться не стоило.

Прижимая к темени пузырь со льдом, Джим выполз из травмпункта. Обозрел мутным взглядом пустой по ночной поре коридор, нашёл репликатор и добыл себе кофе. Потом доковылял до диванчика и оценил ущерб. Голова раскалывалась после лёгкого сотрясения, бровь пришлось зашивать и локоть он при падении сбил. На этом физические травмы заканчивались. С остальным было хуже. Диктофон был разбит, записи на нём вряд ли подлежали восстановлению, да и писать отчет об утрате казенного имущества не хотелось. Костюм придется покупать новый, этот безнадежно выпачкан травой и порван в трех местах. Утром ему предстоит давать показания в полиции. И наконец – он потерял Спока.  
\- В вашем состоянии пить кофе, мягко говоря, непредусмотрительно, – в поле зрения Джима появилась рука с благоухающим мятным чаем. Судя по большому стакану с мягкой гофрированной полоской для удобного удержания – явно не из дешевенького больничного репликатора. Да и не водится в репликаторах таких чаев.  
\- Зачем вы здесь?  
Спок всунул ему в руки стакан и присел рядом, подхватив на колени кота.  
\- Мистер Кирк, вы вмешались в драку, очевидно, желая мне помочь. Я бы справился и сам, численный перевес противника не был критичным. Однако с точки зрения землянина ваш поступок был логически и этически оправдан.  
\- Это вы так спасибо говорите? – Джим отхлебнул чаю и пригляделся к рисункам на стаканчике. Надо же, не поленился сгонять в кафе за два квартала.  
\- Благодарить за разумные действия нелогично, – Спок слегка поджал губы. – Я просто проясняю вам ситуацию. Ваш коммуникатор, похоже, серьёзно пострадал в потасовке. Хотите, я вызову такси с моего?  
\- Да, было бы здорово. Живу у чёрта на куличках, монорельс уже не ходит, - Джим потянулся за ключами и обнаружил, что карман пиджака порван и пуст.  
\- Ясно, – вулканец неодобрительно наблюдал за его действиями. – Что ж, могу я предложить оплатить вам номер в гостинице?  
\- Да ну! – Джим махнул левой рукой, в которой не было стакана, и попытался встать быстро и ровно. – Спасибо, конечно, но я сам справлюсь. Не девица.  
Гордо поднял голову и пошел по коридору. Ноги подкосились на пятом шаге, но рухнуть на пол ему не дали.  
\- Несомненно, справитесь, но только завтра, – Спок закинул его руку себе на плечо. – А сегодня вы переночуете у меня.  
«Конечно, - Джим улыбнулся про себя, - говорить спасибо так нелогично!»

Джим кое-как устроился на широком, но коротковатом диване, поджав ноги и закутавшись в кусачий плед. Вскоре явился кот и нагло ввертелся ему под локоть. Джим послушно прижал к себе мохнатого агрессора и заснул. На этот раз кошмары ему не снились.

******************************************************************************************************8

Джим замер в дверях кают-компании, чтобы не отвлекать музыканта. Долговязый вулканец развалился в кресле, обнимая ка`aтиру с томной нежностью. Мелодия, которую выплетали его пальцы, за несколько тактов расползлась вокруг тонкими усиками, ажурным узором опутала стол и застенчиво коснулась локтя самой яркой из девушек, брюнетки с шальными очами и кожей цвета молочного шоколада. Та улыбнулась, подмигнула светленькой подруге, выросла из кресла с грацией фелиноида - и запела. Голос её был глубоким и звучным.

На судне нашем парень есть,  
Что невозможно глаз отвесть:  
В его чертах чертей не счесть,  
Он сердце украдёт.

Чуть глянет - вмиг заворожит,  
Обнимет - будто окружит,  
Любовью чуждой соблазнит  
И сердце украдёт!

Красавица разошлась не на шутку. Вулканец старательно делал вид, что понятия не имеет, о ком эта серенада, но игривые ноты прыгали со струн, выдавая его с головой.

Вот астронавты-девушки,  
Две девушки, две девушки,  
Гадают в нетерпении,  
Что станет делать он?

Девчонки, берегитесь,  
Коль выбрали космос,  
Девчонки, берегитесь:  
Что станет делать он?

Салатовые плети на столе подрагивали и распускались белыми цветами, слушатели хлопали в ладоши и требовали ещё. Певица задорно смеялась, музыкант тепло улыбался в ответ, а Джим просто засмотрелся. Казалось, ещё одно усилие - и он узнает лица.

Тем временем музыка и картинка начали неуловимо меняться. Зеленые нити стали золотыми и полупрозрачными, заполнили воздух сияющей взвесью. А песня сыпалась звонкими колокольчиками и просила о мечте.

Мистер Сонник, мне трудно одной,  
Где ж он бродит, единственный мой?  
Волшебным посвети лучом,  
Мистер Сонник, осыпь меня сном.

Сперва игривый, даже кокетливый, голос девушки стал злым и отчаянным. Сияющие пылинки обернулись песчаной бурей, что секла лицо и забивала легкие.

Мистер Сонник, успеть бы найти,  
Покуда старость не отрежет пути,  
Прошу, волшебным посвети лучом -  
Мистер Сонник,  
Будь добром,  
Мистер Сонник,  
Нас осыпь сном.

К середине третьего куплета Джим проснулся и сел на диване с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Оглянулся вокруг и, путаясь в пледе, добрался до будильника, теперь орущего совсем уж отчаянно. “Да этот остроухий еще больший псих, чем я! И у него, похоже, хороший вкус”.  
Рядом с будильником Джим обнаружил свой комм, вполне живой и исправный. Видимо, повреждения не были смертельными, и Спок починил его, пока гость спал. Джим в который раз восхитился способностью вулканцев говорить “спасибо” и пошел искать хозяина.

Однако, несмотря на ранний час, в просторной квартире вулканца не оказалось. Только черный кот сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно. При появлении Джима он лениво обернулся и смерил того непередаваемо высокомерным взглядом, будто и не спал у него под боком всю ночь. Джим фыркнул и отправился на кухню. К сожалению, из съестного там нашелся только кофе и апельсиновый сок, холодильник пестрел натуральными продуктами внеземного происхождения. Трогать их Джим остерёгся, представив очередную выволочку от Боунза. Варить кофе без хозяина он тоже не решился - слишком интимным почитал этот процесс, поэтому просто налил себе сока и сгреб на руки кота. Мохнатый помощник детектива даже ухом не повел. А Джим, вздохнув, призвал на помощь репортерскую удачу и отправился исследовать хозяйский кабинет. Нет, он не собирался копаться в бумагах, просто эта комната могла рассказать ему о Споке.

Кабинет пропах неведомыми горькими травами, был обставлен по-спартански просто и украшен только висящим на стене панно с призмой, дробящей луч на семь цветов. Подпись гласила: “Эй, ты! Не ври мне, что надежды нет, лишь вместе выбредем на свет, эй ты!”  
Джим хмыкнул про себя: “Никогда бы не подумал, что вулканцы медитируют на старый земной рок”. Он уже собрался уходить, но в его планы коварно вмешался черный кот, проскользнувший в открытую дверь. Бестия взлетела на стол и принялась играть стилусом, попутно сметая бумаги лапами и хвостом. Скрыть преступное проникновение стало на порядок сложнее. Джим прорычал что-то гневное, спихнул кота со стола и начал приводить папки в порядок, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за подозрительно знакомый силуэт. Он вытянул фотографию целиком. “Ну точно, хорта” - улыбнулся Джим. С представителям этой причудливой расы человечество столкнулось пару месяцев назад и договорились не без труда. Джим вложил снимок обратно в папку и пробежался взглядом по корешкам её соседок.  
“Талос IV”, “Сущность Готосского сквайра” - похоже, настырный вулканец изучил все самые загадочные космические происшествия за последние пять лет! Джиму стало до зуда в пальцах интересно, есть ли у него гипотеза о системе “Клок”?  
Гипотеза нашлась. Джим посмотрел на папку, посмотрел на кота, достал из кармана свой секретный блокнот и сел сверяться. Минут через пять ему на колени вскарабкался кот, но Джим этого практически не заметил, только автоматически погрузил пальцы в длиннющий мех.

\- Не совать нос в чужие дела вам профессиональная гордость не позволяет?  
Джим подскочил на стуле и обернулся. Спок, вернувшийся, очевидно, с прогулки, стоял, подперев дверь плечом и неодобрительно смотрел на наглого гостя. Кот, сидя рядом, делал вид, что его тут не было и он вовсе не занимался попустительством в обмен на почесывание пузика.  
\- Простите, но мне кажется, что это и не совсем ваши дела. Если вы, конечно, и правда частный детектив, - когда дипломатия пасовала, Джим всегда наглел. Так веселее проигрывать.  
\- Я действительно частный детектив, - Спок шагнул к столу, чтобы отобрать папку, но увидел потрепанный Джимов блокнот с выкладками. Такое не сочинишь за час.  
Вулканец хмыкнул и присел рядом. Джим просиял и подвинулся.  
\- Итак, мистер Кирк, что вы думаете об истории с астероидом и планетой Америнд?  
\- Сначала я предположил, что цивилизация, населяющая Америнд, была высоко развитой, но после какой-нибудь катастрофы пришла в упадок и деградировала до примитивного уровня. Версия лопнула. Изучив результаты спектрального анализа планетарной коры, я не обнаружил даже следов металла, из которого был сделан обелиск.  
\- Очаровательно.  
\- Тогда я вспомнил о Хранителях. Это моя любимая легенда, серьезные ученые её терпеть не могут, - Джим открыл блокнот на нужной странице и развернул к собеседнику. - Ваша гипотеза о назначении обелиска элегантна и очень необычна. Никогда бы не подумал, что знаки на нём - это партитура. Ее и сыграть можно?  
\- Можно, но я для вас играть не буду. По крайней мере, сейчас. Вы позволите? - Спок протянул руку к блокноту. - Коль уж вы теперь в курсе моих теорий…  
Джим без вопросов отдал своё сокровище, слишком довольный услышанным “по крайней мере сейчас”. Повстречать человека – ну ладно, не человека, - разделяющего его взгляды на мир, в котором возможно что-то за пределами традиционного знания, было огромной удачей. Этот мрачноватый ехидный парень ему нравился.  
\- “Равновесие страха” – хорошее название проекта. Насколько мне известно, за такую стратегию отношений с ромуланцами выступал капитан Пайк, - Спок дошел до последних страниц. - Хотя должен сказать, что прогноз возможной ромуланской экспансии мне не нравится.  
\- Не нравится? - вскинулся Джим. - Вы со мной не согласны?  
\- Согласен, именно поэтому и не нравится, - Спок покачал головой. - В любом случае, командование делает всё для мирного разрешения конфликта, в духе обязательств, взятых на себя Федерацией. Расчеты аналитиков Звездного Флота...  
\- Но ты думаешь, что это не сработает, - перебил его Джим  
\- Это ничем не обоснованное предположение, - Спок отложил блокнот, словно не желал продолжать разговор.  
\- Но ты думаешь, что это не сработает, - с нажимом повторил Кирк.  
\- Ну допустим, - мрачно ответил Спок, вскочил и ушел в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью.  
\- Тебе кофе сварить? - крикнул Джим и счёл невнятное бурчание согласием.

Кофе Спок предпочитал очень крепкий, без сахара и с лимоном. Джима передернуло от одной мысли, что в себя можно залить столь адскую смесь. Он уже собрался как-нибудь ехидно это прокомментировать, когда ожил комм на стене.

\- Спок, дорогой, я знаю, что ты скоро прочтешь все в новостях, поэтому спешу рассказать сама, чтобы ты не волновался, - в этом месте приятный женский голос хмыкнул. – Да, я помню, что волноваться нелогично. Хорошо, будем считать, что я хочу сообщить тебе достоверную информацию из первых уст. Как ты знаешь, мы с твоим отцом отправились на первую Бабельскую мирную конференцию. Так вот, её пытались сорвать. Было несколько нападений на послов, в том числе и на твоего отца. Сейчас с Сареком все в порядке, он не хочет заострять внимание на этом инциденте. Но я считаю, что упрямца спасло только чудо, при его-то проблемах с сердцем.  
Еще одна странность, о которой тебе следует знать. Пока на корабле искали и обезвреживали лазутчика, за нами по пятам шёл орионский транспортник, удивительно манёвренный для своего класса. Вдруг он аннигилировал – нам сказали, что перегрелись двигатели. Это странное объяснение не удовлетворило Сарека, но капитан не стал проводить дополнительного расследования. Или нам о нем не сообщили.  
Пожалуйста, постарайся разузнать об этом деле по своим каналам. Я уверена, что отец сгорает от любопытства, хоть и не признаётся.  
Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Мы позвоним, как только прибудем на Бабель.  
Целую, твоя мама.

Джим развернулся к Споку и посмотрел на него долгим понимающим взглядом.  
\- Сын Сарека, значит, - протянул он, - теперь ясно, откуда у вас доступ к таким интересным документам.  
\- Не только оттуда, - парировал Спок и пошел в атаку. - А вот откуда вы узнали, когда и куда на Землю прибудет делегация органиан со своими требованиями мира? Вы начали выкладывать в сеть репортаж с места событий в течение двух минут после начала встречи.  
\- Такой уж я везунчик, - репортер широко улыбнулся и поспешил перевести тему. - Но это дело прошлое. Шпионский орионский корабль, взорвавший сам себя – это уже интересно, вам не кажется? Игнорировать подобные происшествия не в стиле Звездного флота.  
\- Я согласен с вами и намерен заняться этим делом. Как я понимаю, вы хотите присоединиться?  
Джим улыбнулся еще шире и покивал головой. Удачу надо было ловить за хвост немедленно. Вулканец скептически посмотрел на счастливого нового напарника и потянулся за карманным коммуникатором.  
Следующие полчаса повергли их в раздражённое недоумение. Звонки друзьям и осведомителям ничего не дали.  
\- Такое чувство, будто никому не интересно, почему взорвался корабль. - Джим в сердцах захлопнул крышку комма - Все словно сговорились! Восприняли это как данность, даже не удивились. Подумаешь, шпионы-камикадзе!  
\- Вы правы, пренебрегать опасностью нехарактерно для командования флота. Недооценить важность переговоров на Бабеле попросту невозможно, - Спок склонил голову. - Кого ещё мы можем вопросить?  
\- Ну конечно! - Джим хлопнул себя по лбу и схватил комм. - Пайк! Я совсем забыл, что Энтерпрайз вчера вернулась из миссии!  
\- Капитан Кристофер Пайк? - Спок недоверчиво изогнул бровь.  
\- Ага, у меня самый классный крестный! Все мальчишки завидовали.  
Но на звонки никто не отвечал, только механический голос твердил о недоступности абонента.  
\- Странно, на Криса это непохоже. Он может быть занят, но пропасть со связи сразу по прибытии на Землю, - Джим пожал плечами и набрал новый номер, - Ладно, проверим… Привет, мам! Да, у меня все в порядке. Извини, срочный вопрос: Крис тебе не звонил? Они должны были вчера прилететь. Что? Как пропал?  
Спок вскинул голову и увидел, как лицо напарника утратило цвет.  
\- Да мам, я понял. Нет, вернее не понял, но ладно. Я перезвоню, мам, надо кое с чем разобраться.  
Он заторможено закрыл комм и поднял глаза на Спока.  
\- Она говорит, Пайк загадочно пропал прямо посреди миссии. То ли с корабля, то ли при высадке на планету, никто не знает. Никто.  
\- Сочувствую вашей утрате, - тихо сказал Спок.  
\- Нет, ты не понял! Мама сказала, что Пайк пропал месяц назад. Но он связывался со мной позавчера, и всё было отлично! - Джим судорожно копался в комме. - Ну точно, вот его сообщение! Что вообще происходит, а?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой не менее озадаченный Спок.  
\- Зато теперь я точно знаю, кто нам нужен! - Джим вскочил из-за стола. - Экипаж! Народ-то точно в курсе, где их капитан!  
\- И вы знаете, где их найти? - Спок встал следом.  
\- Еще бы я не знал! - Джим резво зашнуровал ботинки и подхватил пиджак. - Меня столько раз посылали брать эксклюзивные интервью у крестного. А после мы с офицерами мостика друг друга спаивали. Ну, вы скоро там?  
\- Мариус! - Спок, словно показывая пример хорошего поведения, неторопливо достал из шкафа кошачью сбрую. - Мы идем в город, у нас дело!  
Джим полюбовался на то, как кота упаковывают в шлейку, не удержался и спросил:  
\- Когда это ты успел сменять сехлата на кота?  
Спок вздрогнул и посмотрел на него очень внимательно.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что у меня в детстве был сехлат? Голографий Ай-Чайи точно нет у меня на столе.  
\- Ну, - Джим почесал в затылке. - Интуиция? Ты вулканец, ты был маленьким, у маленьких вулканцев всегда есть сехлаты…  
\- Меня ваша интуиция начинает пугать. Вас ещё нет?

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Нельзя пустить,  
Я так тщусь удержать,  
Трудно дышать, коль весь мир - в осколки.

Звук накрыл их, стоило открыть дверцу флаера. Группа уличных музыкантов с электронными ретроинструментами наяривала что-то земное, из начала двадцать первого века, прямо возле парковки. Джим поморщился от слишком громкого звука и придвинулся ближе к Споку.  
\- Извини, пешеходная зона, иначе никак.  
Спок только кивнул и спустил кота с рук. Казалось, несмотря на острый слух, вулканцу музыка не досаждает. Джим мысленно позавидовал его способности отстраняться от раздражителей, потер висок, который начало покалывать мелкими иголочками грядущей мигрени, и повел напарника вглубь запутанных улочек старого города.

Но я верю, мы мир отыщем вместе,  
Ясно вижу по твоим глазам.  
Да, я верю! Вот мы смотрим в вечность,  
В мир, что волю даст нам.

Тише, конечно, не стало. Из распахнутых дверей бара “Мафусаил”, любимого экипажем Энтерпрайз, тоже неслась песня. Разухабистая, исполняемая не вполне трезвым голосом и оттого еще более шумная и противная.

Вечерний час  
В который раз  
Окончен день  
Работать лень

Тут к вопящему О`Райли присоединилась еще пара голосов, и припев они затянули вместе:

Иду по пабам,  
Иду по пабам.  
Гитара, виски и джин,  
И я опять один  
Иду по пабам.

Джим с некоторой опаской заглянул в полутемное помещение. Команда альфа-смены мостика Энтерпрайза оккупировала самый большой стол, была давно и прочно нетрезва и, кажется, распугала всех остальных посетителей.  
\- Я подожду вас вон там, - тихо шепнул Спок и удалился к самому дальнему столику, по пути щелчком пальцев подзывая дроида-официанта.  
Джима тут же заметили, не умолкая, обняли в пять рук и усадили между собой. О`Райли закинул руку ему на плечо, сунул в руку чей-то стакан и интимно пропел на ухо:

Везде так шумно, да,  
Я не знаком с тобой  
Но это ерунда -  
Айда ко мне домой!

Джим снял с плеча дружескую конечность и ласково пообещал двинуть челюсть за такие предложения. Ему нужен был более трезвый собеседник, но, увы, трезвых за столом не наблюдалось.

И нам плевать, плевать,  
Что нам с утра вставать  
Уже который год  
На этот гребаный завод!

Паша Чехов победно закончил песню и стукнул стопкой о столешницу.  
\- А вы знаете, что эту замечательную вещь написали в России?  
\- Павел, окстись, - покачал головой Сулу. - Это тебе Ирландия, при чем тут Россия?  
\- И тем не менее! - Чехов тряхнул кудрявой челкой. - Я уверен и готов доказать с применением литературных источников!  
Старшие офицеры переглянулись и подлили ему водки.  
\- Вы зачем парня спаиваете? - удивился Джим  
\- Пусть лучше пьет, - тихо ответил Сулу, - чем ходит бледной тенью и твердит, что планету можно было спасти. На него неделю страшно смотреть.  
\- Нибиру? - переспросил Джим.  
Это было не совсем то, что они со Споком хотели узнать, но для начала разговора сгодится.  
\- И Нибиру, и Пси-2000, - кивнул Скотти. - Даже мне страшно вспоминать тех замерзших бедолаг, а уж что говорить о мальчишке.  
\- Да ну ее, Нибиру эту! - Сулу махнул стопку, словно не заметив, - Все не так без Пайка! А заместитель этот, с его правилами… Я б ему эти правила на антеннки бы понамотал!  
\- А кстати, я все хотел спросить - куда девался капитан Пайк?  
\- Да кто ж его знает, - пожал плечами Скотти. - Вышли мы однажды в смену “альфа” на вахту, а капитана нет. Андорианец этот в его кресле сидит, говорит, мол, я теперь буду главный до конца миссии. Видать, что-то сверхсекретное нашему капитану поручили.  
\- И он не оставил никаких указаний, никого не предупредил? - удивился Джим - Не похоже на Пайка. Вы с ним связаться пытались? Командованию сообщили?  
\- Да говорю ж тебе, парень, он просто исчез с корабля! Значит, так было надо. О чём сообщать-то?  
Экипаж согласно покачал хмельными головами. Скотти подсунул Джиму под локоть стакан “Лэфройга” и обнял за плечи.  
\- Эх, Джимми-бой, что ж ты в Звездный Флот-то не пошел? Неужто только из-за смерти отца? Да с каких пор ты стал перестраховщиком...  
Джим аккуратно вывернулся из-под руки механика, подхватил налитый стакан - не пропадать же добру - и перебрался в угол, к Споку. Вулканец поднял голову от томатного сока, изображающего “Кровавую Мэри”, и вопросительно посмотрел на напарника.  
\- Они ничего внятного сказать не могут. По их словам, Пайк исчез с корабля с месяц назад и с тех пор от него не было вестей. Его никто даже не искал, представляешь? Выяснить что-то у командования Звездного Флота ребята и не пытались. Корабль передали под управление старшего помощника, коммандера Телина, который бездарно провалил миссию на Нибиру.  
\- Блестяще выполнил, вы хотели сказать? - Спок приподнял бровь. Но по тому, как тонкие пальцы сжали стакан, было видно, что блестящей он миссию не считает.

Это просто бумажка-луна  
По картонной плывёт волне,  
Но тотчас оживёт она,  
Если ты поверишь мне.

Вывел низкий бархатный голос за спиной. Джим вздрогнул и обернулся. У микрофона стояла хрупкая чернокожая девушка. Джим машинально отметил, что текст, в который раз за сегодня, намекающий, и снова перенес внимание на собеседника. И удивился тому, сколько боли было во взгляде обычно спокойного вулканца  
\- Это ведь было так просто: запустить реакцию холодного ядерного синтеза, - он покачал головой, - а теперь погибла прекрасная планета и народ, который не успел даже осознать безграничность своих возможностей…  
Джим протянул было руку, похлопать его по плечу, но остановился на середине жеста. Мариус, который чихать хотел на условности, запрыгнул хозяину на колени и потерся головой о его щеку.

Это лишь небеса из канвы  
Над муслиновым деревом,  
Но тотчас оживут они  
Если ты поверишь мне.

Джим почти не слышал ни песни, ни рассуждений своего напарника. В голове билась одна-единственная фраза: “Из-за смерти отца”. Достал из кармана комм и вызвал на экран фото трехмесячной давности. Мать уговорила его приехать в Айову на праздник урожая, и он послушно светил в камеру обгоревшим носом, обнимая отца за плечи. Мир трещал по швам.  
\- Джим! Джим! - Спок привстал и вопреки всем традициям потряс его за плечо. - Что с вами? Вы словно в транс впали.  
\- А? Да… - Джим подпер голову кулаком и уставился на Спока. - Ты понимаешь, какое дело с этим Звездным Флотом, я не пошел туда из-за того, что отец подпихивал в спину. Традиция, семья военных, все дела.  
Он нервно хихикнул и отхлебнул виски.  
\- А теперь думаю, может, зря? Ну что я, в самом деле, полезного-то сделал в своей жизни? Упустил свой единственный шанс вырваться из этого чёртова круга.  
\- Джим, послушайте, - Спок оперся локтями на столешницу и наклонился ближе, - сейчас не лучший момент обсуждать вашу биографию.  
\- Да? А когда будет лучший? Когда все закончится и я опять уползу в свою нору проверять спам и жрать таблетки? - огрызнулся Кирк. - Ты хоть представляешь, какое грандиозное будущее у меня могло быть? Уже сейчас я был бы, может, самым молодым капитаном Звездного Флота! Вел бы свою красавицу в пятилетнюю миссию. Эх, Спок, мы бы с тобой горы свернули.  
\- Мы с тобой? - одними губами повторил Спок.  
\- А теперь рыпаться и вовсе нет смысла, - махнул рукой Джим и залпом допил свой виски.  
\- Почему нет? - осторожно спросил Спок.  
\- Ребята Пайка считают, что я перестраховщик, не пошел на флот из-за смерти отца, - Джим взглянул на него удивительно ясными синими глазищами. - И ты знаешь, от этого еще хуже. Перестраховщик - от слова “страх”. Так я хоть упрямцем и разгильдяем был, а теперь еще и трусом стал.  
Спок только покачал головой, отчаявшись разобраться в этом потоке сознания. В этот момент за их спинами кто-то грозно прокричал: “Ан Гард!”  
Спок и Джим разом обернулись на шум и увидели, что Сулу запрыгнул на сцену и, перехватив микрофонную стойку на манер двуручного меча, пытается сражаться, кажется, со всем экипажем сразу. Или нет…  
\- Вы посмели громко смеяться и тем оскорбили прекрасную даму, заглушив ее пение! - пафосно воскликнул Сулу. - Защищайтесь, подлый трус!  
О`Райли перепугано поднял руки и скрылся под столом, а Скотти с Чеховым повисли на разбушевавшемся рулевом.  
Джим обернулся к Споку и посмотрел на него несчастно.  
\- Мне кажется, что я это где-то уже видел  
\- Вы знаете, капитан, мне тоже. Я... - Спок поперхнулся на середине предложения, осознав, что он сказал.  
А Джим внезапно расслабился.  
\- Капитан? - он улыбнулся. - Ну слава богу, значит с реальностью все хорошо. Все живы, здоровы, только я с ума сошел, у меня обострение.  
\- Обострение чего? - переспросил Спок  
\- Ну да, у меня этот, - Джим помахал в воздухе рукой, - функцинаторный психоз, во! Боунз предупреждал, что будет хуже, и прав оказался.  
\- Нам нужно уйти отсюда.  
\- Ты вот что, - Джим начал выбираться из-за стола, хватаясь за все подряд. - Ты если настоящий, отвези меня к Боунзу, он разберется, что со мной таким делать.  
Спок кивнул, встал и подхватил его под руку. Разбираться с взбесившейся реальностью, равно как и с больной головой напарника, лучше было на свежем воздухе.  
\- К Боунзу - это куда?  
Но Джим уже не отвечал, привалившись к плечу Спока и что-то муторно втолковывая про свою пропащую жизнь. Тем временем кот добрался до брошенной на стуле куртки и начал с остервенением драть ее карман.  
\- Мариус, и ты туда же? - укоризненно покачал головой Спок.  
Кот взглянул на хозяина и наконец вытряхнул на пол то, что искал. Спок поднял маленький флакончик, покрепче перехватил напарника за талию и направился к выходу.  
На улице Джим немного пришел в себя, если это можно было так назвать. По крайней мере, он перестал виснуть на детективе, выпрямился и уставился в безоблачное небо. А потом перевел взгляд на Спока и счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Знаешь, если я псих, это только к лучшему. Тогда Вулкан на месте и корабль на город не рухнет.  
Спока передернуло, а перед глазам как живая встала картина того, как огромный черный корабль, оставляя за собой шлейф дыма, падает с небес и срезает диском корпуса небоскребы. Джим, не замечая впечатления, которое произвели его слова, продолжил.  
\- Мариус умница, Мариус флакончик нашел, там и адрес есть. Хороший какой котик! Спок, он у тебя в агентстве на какой должности числится?  
\- Младший аналитик, - на автомате ответил Спок, вчитываясь в мелкий, острый, совершенно непонятный почерк.  
\- А, - рассмеялся Джим - Боунз пишет, как заправский хирург, хоть он ни в одном глазу и не врач.  
\- Да неужели? - мрачно улыбнулся Спок. - Самое время переквалифицироваться.  
Благодаря заплетающимся ногам Джима и его еще более заплетающимся мозгам, до лаборатории они добрались только под вечер. Спок узнал у блондинки в строгом костюме, как раз выходившей из здания, что Леонард Маккой ещё на месте, и попросил срочно вызвать его на улицу  
\- А откуда ты знаешь имя моего друга? - удивился Джим. - Я сказал?  
\- Не говорили, - ответил Спок, сгружая его на скамью.  
\- Значит, ты тоже галлюцинация, - успокоенно кивнул Джим. - Качественная.

*********************************************************************************************************

\- Это что за… - Леонард Маккой был явно не готов увидеть друга так скоро и в таком состоянии.  
\- О, Боунз, привет! - Джим уселся на лавочке поровнее и улыбнулся. - Поздравь меня! Ты был прав, я у нас окончательно рехнулся.  
Маккой присел рядом, подкатал рукава халата и достал из кармана универсальный диагност. Джим на удивление безропотно позволил себя осмотреть и не возмущался, что в него тыкают острыми предметами.  
\- На отравление не похоже. Что с ним стряслось? - спросил Маккой, не отвлекаясь от показаний прибора. - Надеюсь, вы более трезвы и можете дать хоть какие-то объяснения.  
\- Похоже, мистер Кирк считает, что сошел с ума, и события последнего дня были чередой галлюцинаций после вчерашнего удара по голове. Однако я бы на это не рассчитывал.  
\- Нет? - Маккой наконец оторвался от прибора и смерил самозваного психиатра недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Нет. Я предполагаю, что экипаж корабля Энтерпрайз во время вылазки на погибшую планету Пси-2000 столкнулся с неизвестным науке вирусом. Он влияет на психику человека, отдавая его во власть переживаний, которые в нормальном состоянии вытеснены в сферу подсознательного, - Спок жестом остановил привставшего было со скамейки собеседника. - Прежде, чем вы начнете возражать, доктор, я хотел бы вам напомнить, под угрозой эпидемии находится как минимум эта планета.  
Леонард подобрался, как кот перед прыжком, глянул еще раз на экран диагноста и резко захлопнул крышку.  
\- Помогите мне отвести Джима в лабораторию, его необходимо изолировать. И я не доктор!  
Следующие два часа Маккой и его хрупкая белокурая помощница носились вокруг Джима со шприцами и колдовали над анализаторами. Репортер воспринимал эти действия со стоическим спокойствием и уже не заводил речь о своем безумии. Молчал и пытался выстроить события двух последних дней в логическую схему. Получалось плохо.  
\- У него повысилась температура тела, наблюдаются признаки аритмии. И мне очень не нравятся изменения его мозговых волн, - шептала Маккою ассистентка. - Они косвенно свидетельствуют о падении воли к сопротивлению. В совокупности с огромным выбросом адреналина и подавленным комплексом вины это может привести к печальным последствиям.  
Спок поднялся со своего стула в углу, на котором тихо просидел все это время, и подошел поближе.  
\- Это не так страшно, как могло бы быть. У ка… у мистера Кирка достаточно сильная воля, чтобы сдерживать возможные порывы нанести вред себе и тем более окружающим. Но не все жители этой планеты так могут.  
Леонард потер покрасневшие глаза и взглянул на него.  
\- Я верю вашей безумной теории. Более того, нам удалось выделить из крови Джима то, что можно назвать результатом жизнедеятельности вируса. Весьма необычный токсин. Но на поиски вакцины могут уйти недели.  
\- Мы могли бы поместить мистера Кирка в стационар эпидемиологической клиники и сообщить о потенциальной опасности в Звездный Флот - предложила девушка.  
\- Возможно, организм Джима и выдержит эти недели, - покачал головой Спок, - но его психика? Подумайте, Кристина, он считает себя сумасшедшим. Как мы будем его разубеждать? Поверьте мне, доктор, вы его единственная надежда здесь и сейчас.  
\- И вы думаете, у меня это получится? Здесь и сейчас? - мрачно переспросил Леонард.  
\- Я уверен, доктор. Однажды вы это уже сделали! - Спок почти улыбнулся и протянул ему падд. - А эти записи вам, возможно, помогут.  
\- Я не доктор! - зло прошипел МакКой, однако падд взял и начал сердито копаться в реактивах.  
Спок присел на кушетку рядом с Джимом.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Кирк?  
\- Я-то нормально, а вот ты откуда узнал, что ассистенточку зовут Кристина?  
\- Не помню, на бэйджике прочитал, - пожал плечами Спок.  
\- Нет на ней бэйджика.  
\- Услышал от Маккоя, прочитал в твоих мыслях, когда держал тебя за руку, да какая разница? - делано удивился Спок.  
\- Никакой на самом деле, - улыбнулся Джим. - Только что ты мне “тыкнул”, и дважды за сегодня порывался назвать меня капитаном. Даже не пытайся отрицать, что я псих. Я безнадёжен, правда?  
Джим закончил тираду и только тут обратил внимание, что Спок сидит, судорожно сцепив пальцы в замок, и дышит как-то уж слишком ровно.  
\- Спок? Всему можно найти логичное объяснение, верно? - Кирк наклонился к нему -  
и отшатнулся, увидев шальной блеск темных глаз.  
\- Ты думаешь, всему? Я всегда считал правильным полагаться на проверенные факты, на результаты эмпирических наблюдений, на простые реакции своего организма, в крайнем случае. Таков вулканский подход к миру, - Спок стиснул кулаки. - Но сейчас моя логика даёт сбои, и на первый план выходит интуиция. Которая кричит, что все вокруг не так, и с ума сошли не мы с тобой, Джим. С ума сошла вселенная. Но как этому верить, скажи мне? Интуиция? Странный атрибут человеческого сознания, непредсказуемый, недоказуемый. Слабый.  
\- Считаешь свою человеческую часть изъяном? - глаза Джима опасно сверкнули.  
\- Нет, - Спок опустил голову на сцепленные ладони, - если бы я так думал, я бы остался жить на Вулкане. Но я сознательно выбрал мир моей матери. Я всегда уважал отца, но путь, который он предложил, был для меня неприемлем. А вчера он чуть не погиб. Я бы даже не успел сказать ему, как я сожалею о нашей ссоре, как... ценю его.  
Джим посмотрел на подрагивающие плечи непрошибаемого вулканского парня, тихо выбрался из-за стола и устремился к МакКою - поторопить. В его системе координат плачущий остроухий тянул на катастрофу галактического масштаба.

************************************************************************************************************************************

К утру вакцина была готова, опробована на всех присутствующих и признана годной. По крайней мере, Спок перестал рыдать и трястись, а Джим вышел из блаженного модуса “Я псих и я счастлив”.  
Чему он, откровенно говоря, был совсем не рад. События последних двух дней требовали внимательного анализа, для которого нужен был любимый диван, потрепанный “секретный блокнот” и бутылка чего-нибудь покрепче. И та вряд ли бы помогла, настолько Джиму не нравилось происходящее вокруг.  
К счастью, сесть и подумать ему не давали весь день. Сначала толпа медиков, гражданских и флотских, которые истыкали бедного репортера иголками, выкачали, по его мнению, литра три крови и задали пару тысяч одинаковых глупых вопросов. Потом, ближе к ночи, его захватили ребята с Энтерпайз, которые осознали, от чего их спасли, и возжаждали чествовать героев. В героев записал скопом всех - Спока, Леонарда и Кристину за дело, а Джима и Мариуса - за компанию.  
Вечер в тесном кругу друзей, с выпивкой и песнями, болезненно напоминал предыдущий. Разве что кроме пейзажа - хозяева разгромленного накануне бара вряд ли бы обрадовались бравому экипажу.  
После второго стакана Джим понял, что дальше не думать уже не получится, и тихо сбежал из-за стола. На веранде было удивительно пусто и тихо, только кот сидел на перилах и смотрел на черные воды залива. Джим пристроился рядом, щурясь от огней проплывающих катеров и яхт, ежась от холодного ветра. Мариус, видно, тоже озяб, потому что придвинулся вплотную и ткнулся в ладонь лобастой башкой. Джим послушно прижал зверя к себе и стал чесать пушистый подбородок. Однако кот отвел голову и требовательно мявкнул, чтобы Кирк обратил на него полное внимание. Тот недоуменно посмотрел на кота - и пропал.

В глубине кошачьих глаз мерцали звезды. А потом звезды стали вокруг, и Джим увидел  
то, что снилось ему в кошмарах годами - как Вулкан проваливается сам в себя, в черную дыру в самом своем сердце. “Они не смогли пережить” - голос отдавался в голове тысячекратным эхом, шелестел, дробился и был неразборчив. Понимался он на уровне ощущений. Джим заново чувствовал ту боль, которую считал фантомной, только теперь она была в сотню раз острее, ведь он смотрел на гибель планеты глазами ее обитателей. “Они не смогли примириться” - и он смотрел, как вырастали новые поселения на чужой пустынной планете, видел, какими маленькими и жалкими они были в сравнении с великолепными кварталами Ши-Кхара. Ломались глиняные ноги заново возведенных колоссов, угасала сама сущность расы.  
“Они решили изменить. В прошлое” - голос в голове улыбнулся. - “Ты ведь знаешь, как это - в прошлое. Совсем просто”.  
“Ничего себе, просто” - ошеломленно пробормотал Джим. Он действительно помнил, как оно делается - не своей памятью и даже не памятью другого себя, а чем-то еще более далеким и несбыточным, но помнил. “Я - девятый” произнес голос, и перед взглядом человека пронеслись десятилетия исследований, сосредоточенные худые лица, все больше похожие на профили каменных статуй. “Мне удалось проникнуть в программы Кельвина, все успели уйти, а Нерона не стало” - это кот выговорил уверенно и почти четко. “Велели следить за Споком, он важнее”.  
“Ну конечно”, - хмыкнул Джим, - “без Спока я бы не справился”.  
“Вселенная хрупкая, слишком часто ломали. Если вы пойдете по старому пути, все вернется.”  
“И что будет?”  
“Неизвестно” - кошачьи глаза отразили пустоту. “По старому, по-другому. Катастрофы или ничего вообще”  
“ Но без нас на Энтерпрайз вселенной тоже плохо!” - взметнулся Джим. “Нибиру погибла, кризис на дальних рубежах разрешится неизвестно как, если разрешится, да я тебе тысячу причин назову!”  
“Их не интересовало. Было велено охранять Вулкан”  
“Но ты сам нас свел” - осознал Джим. - “Ты показал мне записи Спока, ты заставил его вспомнить Боунза! Почему?”  
“Устал смотреть” - голос в голове затихал. - “Теперь решайте сами”.

Спок нашел его на крыше. Подошел, постоял за спиной, а потом запросто присел рядом, свесив ноги с парапета. Неодобрительно покосился на полупустую бутылку, но ничего не сказал и тоже уставился в звездное небо.  
\- Он сказал, если мы пойдем по прежнему пути, мир изменится, - поведал Джим, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Мы столько могли, мы столько всего сделали, помнишь? - голос Джима отчаянно звенел. - Нам любые горы были по плечу, а мир был бесконечным и не казался врагом.  
\- Я помню, - Спок отвечал все так же тихо. - Мы совершили много открытий, спасли много жизней.  
\- Но тогда погибнет Вулкан, - Джим стиснул пальцы на горлышке бутылки, да так, что костяшки побелели. - Это же видно. Сначала Пайк, потом мой отец. Орионский корабль. Подумать только, никто даже расследование не провел. Кто знает, что рухнет следующим.  
\- И снова никто не удивится, - Спок протянул руку и отобрал у Джима бутылку. Подумал и сделал щедрый глоток.  
Они молча пили, передавая её друг другу, пока виски не кончился. С первого этажа доносился негромкий блюз - кажется, Ухуру все-таки уговорили снова спеть Синатру. На крыше же было почти тихо, только ветер свистел, задевая антенны.  
\- Мне прислали приглашение из Академии Звездного флота. Наверное, Боунз проболтался о моих... изысканиях, - Джим искоса глянул на Спока.  
Тот не стал выдерживать паузу и повернулся к нему, выжидательно подняв бровь.  
\- Ну так я его выбросил.  
Плечи Спока расслабились, и Джиму показалось, что на его лицо легла тень улыбки.  
\- Я тоже отверг приглашение Вулканского Университета. Затрудняюсь сказать, в который раз, - нет, точно, он смеялся.  
Джим расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу  
\- Значит, снова в одиночное плавание. Ты за преступниками, я за сенсациями. Джентльмены удачи!  
Смех вышел горьким и фальшивым, выдерживать понимающий взгляд Спока было невыносимо. Поэтому Джим вскочил и закружил по крыше, раскинув руки: пусть лучше вулканец думает, что он пьян. Пусть спишет дрожь в голосе на стресс и перенапряжение.  
На плечо легла горячая рука. Кого он, в самом деле, пытался обмануть?  
\- Мариус сказал, что мир изменится, если мы пойдем по прежнему пути. Он не говорил, что нельзя выбрать новый, отличный от всего, что было с нами раньше.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - сердце стучало как бешеное.  
\- Я решил, что пора расширить сферу работы агентства, - Спок помедлил, и Джим притопнул ногой в нетерпении, - на другие планеты. Если бы вы согласились стать моим компаньоном, было бы замечательно. Помощник у меня пока всего один.  
\- И тот - кот, - хмыкнул Джим, стараясь не слишком откровенно светиться от радости. В конце концов, официально он знал этого странного парня только третьи сутки. - Я принимаю ваше предложение, мистер Спок. Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы будем отличной командой. Пожмем руки?  
Спок внимательно изучил его ладонь и протянул в ответ свою. Вселенная мигнула, но никто из живущих этого не заметил. Только сидящий на крыльце дома черный кот довольно прищурил изумрудные глаза.  
Из кармана Спока раздались вступительные такты до боли знакомой песни. Вулканец нехотя вытащил коммуникатор и взглянул на дисплей.  
\- Наш первый потенциальный клиент с Альфа-Центавры, - возвестил он.  
\- Как удачно, - улыбнулся Джим и подумал, что на этот раз намек вселенной ему нравится.

Сэмми сидел и грустно глядел  
Шоу в который раз.  
Надо решить, умирать или жить,  
Прямо сейчас, пора.  
А босс говорил:  
\- Эй, пацан, убери  
Безумные мечты куда подальше, ведь ты  
Невесть кем себя возомнил!  
Уж лучше пол бы в “Изумруде” помыл.

Давай же, крылья расправляй и улетай,  
Улетай, улетай!  
Крылышки расправь и улетай,  
Улетай, улетай!  
Соберись, дерзай смелее,  
Просто знай, ты всё сумеешь -  
Ты свободен, милый!

 

Эпилог:

\- Пайк вышел на связь, сердит ужасно. Мои двадцать пять вызовов закоротили ему автоответчик. Спрашивает, неужели ему уже и на рыбалку слетать нельзя, чтобы его любимый экипаж и не менее любимый крестник не влипли в историю?

**Author's Note:**

> Песни, звучащие или упоминающиеся в тексте, в порядке появления
> 
> Blind Guardian - Imagination From The Other Side  
> Песня Ухуры из серии "Чарли Х" (ТОС 1.02)  
> Blind Guardian - Mr. Sandman  
> Pink Floyd - Hey You  
> Tim Truman - Looking At Forever  
> The Dartz - Иду по пабам. Песня действительно написана в России, более того - в Ленинграде. Так что Паша Чехов был абсолютно прав.  
> Frank Sinatra - It's Only A Paper Moon  
> Queen - Spread Your Wings
> 
> П.с. "Спонсор кошмара - евпаторийские солончаки. Евпаторийские солончаки: на Марс можно не летать!"


End file.
